Photo Op
by Renthead015
Summary: Tori has been planning to do a group photo of her group of friends. Why is Jade opting out of it? This is my submission for Jori Week Day 7: Family. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

"Jade, come on!"

Tori Vega had been trying to get good picture all day. It was their senior year at Hollywood Arts and she wanted to submit a really nice picture for the yearbook. Of course there were the professional pictures that showed each individual student with their name right below them. For seniors there was an extra section where they would add pictures taken by students throughout the year.

Tori had asked all of her closest friends to take a group picture for the yearbook; her life at Hollywood Arts _was_ influenced by them after all. She still couldn't imagine what life would be like if she had never met this group of people. Through all of the ups and downs, they were always there for her.

"I really don't see the big deal here," Jade argued. "I know I'm amazingly photogenic but the world won't explode if I'm not in _one_ stupid picture."

Tori sighed at Jade's lack of enthusiasm. She had worked hard to make sure that everyone was ready for this day. She made sure everyone's schedules were clear, she picked out a place for everyone to meet, she packed combs and make-up for touch-ups, and she made sure there were extra batteries for her camera. This picture had to be perfect, her planning was flawless…except for the fact that Jade refused to budge.

"Everyone has to be there," Tori persisted. "I mean we've been through so much together, as a group that it only seems fitting that we get to show off how close we are in the yearbook as well. "

"Why? People know we're friends. Why do we have to broadcast it in the yearbook? It's like overstating the obvious."

"We are _immortalizing_ our friendship by broadcasting it in the yearbook."

"Well you can immortalize it without me."

Jade got up from Tori's couch and moved into her kitchen. Tori followed her in defeat. "Fine Jade. Everyone else is already there but if you don't want to be, I won't make you go." Tori clasped her hands behind Jade's neck, "Just tell me why you don't want to do this. I know you and I'm not buying that whole _'It's not a big deal'_ speech. Something else is going on here." She gave Jade the best "puppy dog" expression she could come up with.

Jade glared at her before giving her a peck on the lips. "Alright," she said. "It's just that…" She paused as if she wasn't sure how to proceed.

"Come on," Tori gave her a peck. "You can tell me."

Jade sighed, "I just…don't…want this to end."

"What are you talking about?" Tori asked in confusion.

Jade stepped out of her embrace and sat down at one of the kitchen chairs. "I guess…it's like you said, you know. We've been friends for so long and we've been through so much. I'm just going to miss it I guess."

"You mean our friendship?" Jade nodded. "But Jade, it's not like we're going to stop being friends. We'll still talk to each other after high school."

"Yeah but it won't be the same will it. I mean, we've seen each other almost everyday since we formed this odd friendship and once we get out of high school we'll probably see each other every now and then. We'll see each other sporadically and we'll probably have to make appointments just to find free time."

"It won't be that bad. I mean sure we'll all be off doing our own things and we probably might not see each other for long stretches of time, but that's what phones are for…and the internet."

"Phones and internet? That sounds like a really healthy relationship," Jade stated sarcastically. "It's just that…the same way it took time for you and I to become this close…I don't know…" Jade trailed off.

"No. Tell me," Tori pleaded.

"It just took a really long time for me to accept our little group of friends for what we truly were. I mean I always saw Cat as a friend and Andre has usually been on my good side, but Robbie was always too weird for me and Beck…well we know about that situation."

"Yes, but through everything we're all still the best of friends."

"That's just it though. We _were_ this group of friends but we're more than that now. We're a family. And I don't want to lose my family."

Tori finally understood what Jade was so worried about. She knew all about Jade's cold relationship with her own family, so for her to view this group of friends as a family was a big deal for her. She moved toward her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her from behind the chair. "Trust me hun, you have nothing to worry about. Mama Tori will not let this family break apart after high school. No matter what."

"How can you be so sure about that?" Jade asked skeptically.

"No one can be sure about the future, but you can be sure about one thing."

"What's that?"

"I am very persistent and I always do my best to get what I want. You of all people are proof of that."

"Oh really. You're saying _you_ came after _me_?"

"And I got you."

"Is that how it went? I remember it a little bit differently," Jade said in a teasing tone. She got up and walked toward Tori as Tori backed away toward her living room. "I could show you if you want."

Tori backed away toward the stairs and turned to run in time as Jade lunged for her. "Jade!" Tori ran up her stairs in search of her bedroom. "Jade, we're going to be late! Everyone's waiting for us!" she yelled back.

"Let them wait. What's another hour compared to a lifetime of friendship?"

"An _hour_!" Tori exclaimed in mock horror as she allowed Jade to chase her into her bedroom. Once the door shut behind them all that could be heard was a lot of giggling.

**A/N: What a great way to say goodbye to Jori Week. I hope you all thoroughly enjoyed my stories (and my brother's story). I did my best to make them as relevant to the prompt as possible. Today's prompt was "Family".**

**Thank you all so much for your alerts, favorites, and reviews. The reviews on my last story which was written by my brother really boosted his confidence. You may catch him on fanfiction soon. **

**To stay updated you can follow me on tumblr or twitter. The links are in my profile.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**~Renthead015**

**P.S. I will post the next chapter for "A Curious Case" as soon as I can so stay tuned. ;)**


End file.
